


Bite Hard

by VirtuosoOfTheArts



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Allison Argent, Alpha Lydia Martin, Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Betrayal, Dark Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, M/M, Omega Derek, Omega Isaac Lahey, Omega Scott, Sexual Coercion, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24430003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirtuosoOfTheArts/pseuds/VirtuosoOfTheArts
Summary: Stiles had thought that they would be together forever and his instincts already viewed Scott as his mate. He had assumed that it was the same for his omega Scott even if they weren't technically mated yet.It turns out that maybe Scott hadn't thought that way at all.So now Stiles has to work through a broken heart, lies, manipulation and vicious rumors. He also has to try and find a way to control the alpha inside of him, that's way more dangerous than he's ever dared to let on.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Erica Reyes/Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey/Stiles Stilinski, Liam Dunbar/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 29
Kudos: 122





	1. Do I Wanna Know

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! Thanks for checking out this fic. There will be more to come but updates will be sporadic so make sure to subscribe!
> 
> A little worldbuilding before we get on to it:  
> This is an A/B/O world where everyone is considered equal and omega heats and increased sex drive are seen as natural. Omegas are not encouraged to have "friends with benefits" per say because alpha insticts get attached to omegas rather quickly and depending on what kind of alpha it is (foreshadowing) it can get rather dangerous for the alpha if they can't claim said omega.

“Please, Alpha?” Scott looked up at him through his long lashes, a dark rosy blush staining his cheeks and working it’s way down his slender throat and to his small tan chest. He was on his knees in Stile’s bedroom, eyes glittering with wet lashes, panting slightly, mouth slightly open in a perfect picture of a demure, submissive omega. Stiles knew better though. This was a familiar scene to him, his best friend on his knees looking at him in this way as it had been happening ever since he presented. Scott whispering to him, touching him, begging him to give him what he wanted.  


“Just this once,” he would say softly.  


“Just one more time,” he would promise.  


“Make me yours.”  


“I know you want it”  


“Fuck me.”  


“Breed me.”  


“Please make me come Alpha”  


“Please. Please...Alpha, you’re the only one that can fuck me like this.  


“But don’t bite me, I’m not ready yet. Soon,” he would promise. It was only ever soon, it was never now, it was never ‘I love you’ it was never, ‘I’m yours’. Stiles was used to it and he couldn’t resist. Every time he tried, Scott pulled him right back in with promises and apologies, using soft hands and soft words to ease his worry. Assuring that he knew what Stiles wanted and that he was his, they just couldn’t make it official yet. That he wanted to wait until graduation, until they could really start their lives together and Stiles, logically, was fine with that. This wasn’t the 1950s, Stiles would always wait until he was ready, because even if Scott didn’t belong to him yet, Stiles belonged to Scott and always had. He loved him with everything he had and he would give his last breath, the last beat of his heart if it meant that Scott could have it. The Alpha inside him however, was restless and it was getting harder and harder to reign him in. It knew that the longer it took to claim his omega, the longer it took him to knot his omega, the more it would suffer. Stiles could feel it, the way his chest ached and his teeth itched, to bite and too claim.  


Too many nights he woke up from a dead sleep where he dreamed of claiming his mate, knotting his mate so full to breeding that there would be no mistake that the omega was his, that he belonged to him. Those were the nights that Stiles stripped his cock almost raw, fucking his fist with a wild desperation as he humped his mattress, biting and tearing his pillow to shreds with the need to claim. His cock, hard and aching and his knot red and swollen. The desperation making him growl and claw his sheets to ribbons.  


Post orgasm was even worse, he would sob and shake, the pain in his chest unbearable and his instincts howling for his mate, the mate that wouldn’t let him claim him. While Stiles understood, his instincts very much did not, his instincts didn’t understand why his mate wouldn’t want to be claimed. Bred, they understood, cubs could wait until the time was right, until they could prove themselves with a stable territory and solely provide for their omega but they couldn’t begin to provide without a claim and it ate at their heart. Every time Scott asked, they would give anything and everything to him and every time he left, happy and sated, they broke down. The rejection like a sharp blade wedged between his ribs, every breath like broken glass and yet. Yet, here they were again. Stiles on the couch with Scott on his knees looking up at him with a lust filled haze. His controller abandoned beside Stiles on the couch where he had been just a few moments earlier.  


“Scott,” he breathed out, tone full of regret, “I can’t. I can’t do this anymore, please, not until we graduate. It’s not healthy.”  


“What?” A brief flash of annoyance- always annoyance every time he tried to resist- flashed across his face before it turned to charming confusion. “Stiles, how is this hurting? You know I need this and you know I’m only doing it with you so what’s the harm?”  


It was true. Scott technically did need this, omega hormones did need to be sated as often as possible even outside of heat and there was no shame in that. Usually though, that happened when an omega chose a mate and if they didn’t have a mate, they made an appointment at the omega clinic downtown. It might seem stark and professional but they were there to protect omegas from alphas looking to take advantage of them. It also kept alphas from getting too attached and forming a premature mate bond with an omega that had no intention of mating them. They were to prevent situations that he was currently and deeply entrenched in from happening. Of course, there were plenty of omegas that they went to school with that chose not to use the clinics, but they handled it differently than Scott did, they chose different alphas or betas each time to make it clear to the alphas that it was a one time thing. It wasn’t healthy that Stiles and Scott were coupling as often as they did. Repeated rejection from the same omega was starting to take a toll on Stiles.  


“Scott you know that we can’t keep coupling together and not mate,” he tried again “that’s biology 101 man, I can’t keep doing this, it’s starting to take a toll on me. I don’t know how much longer I can keep my instincts in check.” He tilted Scott’s head up so that he could meet his eye, trying to convey how serious he was being but was forced to drop his hand when Scott swiftly stood, anger making his scent acrid and sharp.  


“Your instincts?” His voice was venomous, mouth sneered in disgust. “What you’re saying you can’t control your instincts like some unevolved knothead? I told you that we would mate when I was ready! Why are you always pushing this? The first thirty times were fine and now suddenly it’s ‘taking a toll on you’?” He turned and stomped over to the armchair where he had hasitly thrown his backpack and hoodie when he rushed in after Stiles had driven them both to his house after school. Snatching up his things, he headed to the door. Stiles, having stood at the same time as the omega did rushed over to block his path.  


“Scott come on, what the fuck dude? You know this is hard for me! Fuck, my instincts are tearing me apart!” He looked at him pleadingly, begging him to understand. “You know what it does to an alpha to couple with an omega so often and not claim them!”  


“If you were so worried then why did you keep doing it, huh. If it was so hard, you would’ve stopped this ages ago. You’re just trying to break me down!” Stiles had never seen Scott look at him like this, he didn’t look angry, more like he was annoyed, like the alpha was the one being obtuse. It was confusing Stiles even more, especially since he had brought it up before. Several times in fact, and each time Scott just assured him that it was fine, that they would mate soon and everything would be okay.  


“Scott, I’ve been telling you that this was happening. You promised the last time that we would wait! This isn’t fair to me!” Scott turned his head, scoffing, face full of dismissal and walked towards the door. Stiles grabbed a hold of his arm trying to force the omega to look at him, to see him. Softly, he tries to reach him again “Scott, please I love you. I would never, ever manipulate you. I just need a break. So that I can get my head together okay?”  


Scott looked at him then, his eyes clearing of anger and his frown smoothing out. The relief that rushed through the alpha was so immediate his knees went wobbly and the hand holding Scott’s arm started to tremble. The omega sighed and dropped his shoulders, pulling his arm away. Suddenly, the alpha knew that he had hoped too soon, that this would be the worst day of his life.  


“Fine we’ll take a break” he said turning once more, opening the door focefully, pausing with his hand on the screen door to deliver one last blow.  


“I really thought you cared about me Stiles.”

Two months later, Stiles discovers that it was only the second worst day of his life. The worst day of his life was right then, on a Tuesday at 7:43am when Scott walks by his locker hanging off the arm of a pretty brunette alpha, mating bite high and stark on his neck.


	2. If you want me, let me know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title: Stars by The xx. 
> 
> I own none of these characters! All mistakes are mine and this story is unbeta'd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's an update for you! Updates won't always be so fast but I couldn't resist posting another one!

Chapter 2  


Stiles’ favorite place in the world was the lake in the preserve. There was spot underneath some pine trees and big rocks where it was deep enough to jump into. Scott and Stiles would hike there during the summer months and spend the day swimming in the cool water and reveling in the sunshine dappled surface, listening to the wind shake the leaves as birds darted to and fro. 

-6 months ago- 

The air smelled like summer. Warm and slightly smoky with moisture, it cooled down the inside of the jeep as they raced towards the preserve, carefully winding along the gravel roads that felt just a bit too narrow for comfort in the big vehicle. Scotts hair looked quite unruly as the wind from his open window battered it out of shape, his slight curls not even standing a chance. Still he was looking over and smiling as they sang along to Stiles favorite playlist, corners of his deep brown eyes crinkled in joy. 

Stiles was singing at the top of his lungs, long fingers tapping away a rhythm on the steering wheel, careless of how he sounded because why would he be? Scott loved him, tone deafness and all as he assured him many times. It was a perfect day for swimming, the weather had held up all week at comfortable 75°f so the rocks should be holding the heat. He swings the jeep into the pull off spot and shuts it off looking at his omega and smiling. 

“You ready?” He asks as Scott unbuckles and grabs his bag from between his feet before pausing a moment seemingly lost in thought as he gazes out of the open window of the Jeep. Scott turns towards him and smiles, his eyes lit with excitement. 

“Dude, I’m so ready! I’ve been waiting forever for a chance to come up here!” It’s been a long winter for the both of them. While it didn’t really snow often, it got chilly enough that swimming wasn’t really a fun time. The change in whether was welcome by everyone in Beacon Hills who were all a little jittery from being cooped up, the summertime air bringing a sense of freedom akin to finally being allowed out of solitary confinement. 

“Well, the get the fuck out of the car then!” Stiles shoves Scott a little- carefully, he would never hurt his omega even in jest- and proceeds to swing open his door, jumping smoothly down and stretching his arms above him feeling his back pop a litttle. Scott laughs and does the same before rounding the jeep to Stiles side and jumping on his back. 

“Carry me,” he pouts “its such a long walk!” Stiles staggers a little at the sudden added weight, dramatically wheezing and stumbling a few feet forward. 

“Oh my God Scott, what the hell have you been eating,” Stiles admonishes. “Rocks? Are you eating rocks? Why the fuck are you so heavy?” Scott just giggles and drops his legs down so that the tips of his toes are brushing the gravel road. 

“Alphaaaaa” he whines “c’mon I’m not that heavy am I? You’re still strong enough to carry me right or are you some weak alpha?” He says slyly before he lets out a squeak of surprise as Stiles very nearly drops him after twisting so the omegas hold around his collarbone loosens before hurrying to grab him so he doesn’t actually fall. 

“Keep that up omega and you’ll really end up on your ass,” Stiles laughs. Scott rolls his eyes and releases his hold dropping back down to the gravel. 

“Whatever,” he grumbles, “lets get to the lake already” 

The lake really was perfect, the water temperature was perfect and cool, the sun warming their skin and lending to the feeling of contentment they felt in each other. Scott look absolutely beautiful in the water, his soft lithe body glistening, the water pooled in the recesses of his sharp collar bones. Stiles always thought that Scott looked like a fawn, with his big round brown eyes and his tan skin, he had the kind of delicate build that all omegas had with a plump, ample ass that the alpha wanted to bite. He was wearing swim shorts that were tight and fell halfway down his thighs leaving a lot of his legs on display for Stiles to drool over. Currently, they were sunning themselves on a patch of mossy rocks after exhausting themselves jumping in and out of the water, Scott tucked between Stiles’ legs arms resting on his thighs and Stiles leaned back on his hands and turned his face to the sun. 

“As boring as this town is, I never really want to leave,” Stiles said “especially when we have days like this, it makes it worth it you know? All of my best memories are here with you.” 

Scott smiled softly, “ I know what you mean. Some days all I can think about is college and escaping this place but....it has it’s charms. Imagine when we’re finally mated and on our own, we can spend as much time just like this as we want.” 

Something in Stiles shivered at those words, imagining a future with Scott always did that to him. It was something he dreamed of often, the both of them free from the constraints they had, both of them having the freedom to just bask in each other. Stiles knew that it wouldn’t always just be the two of them, his particular alpha status called for more, but for now it felt like it was enough to just have this omega, the urge for more wasn’t really a priority. The need to claim however was. 

“You know Scott...” Stiles hesitated not wanting to ruin the peaceful moment but not being able to stop the urge to bring it up, “ we don’t have to wait. I can take care of you now. You can move in and everything, you know you could.” When an alpha reached maturity at 15 or 16, the government stepped in and made sure that they could support themselves, finding them jobs and setting them up with a suitable apartment. This was done because alphas tended to fight over territory, whether it was their own family or not. The alpha instincts were detrimental in that way, not allowing them to live comfortably with another alpha because of the threat to any omega that they decided to mate. 

Scott sighed and his shoulders dropped, tired of the conversation they kept hashing over. “Stiles, you know that I want to mate but you also know why I can’t yet. I don’t want to leave my mom yet and I just want to focus on doing well in school so I can go to a good college. You don’t have to worry about that, you’re practically a genius, but I have to work twice as hard as you. I just don’t want it to be a distraction and I don’t want to have the worry of pregnancy while I’m still in high school. Plus....once we get mated, who knows how long that will be enough for you?" 

Stiles grumbled a little in disappointment. He wasn’t surprised but it still stung that Scott was still stuck on the fact that eventually he would need more than just one omega as a mate. He couldn’t blame him though, there was a reason that his status had to be kept a secret. 

-Present- 

Life for Stiles had gone considerably downhill. Downhill wasn’t quite the right term, it was more like someone had set a giant dumpster full of dog shit on fire and promptly threw him in it. Every day was a new exercise in control for him and he was hanging on by a fucking thread. Ever since Scott had slapped him in the face with a new mate Stiles has been slowly, steadily, and consistently losing his fucking mind. The girls name was Allison Argent and she had just moved to Beacon Hills in August. She had already endeared the entire school to her, with her statuesque figure, wavy chestnut locks and admittedly arresting dimples. Stiles could see how Scott could fall for her, she was a normal alpha with no need for anyone but him and she was just so incredibly...nice. Stiles hadn’t spoken to her but had overheard everyone absolutely gushing about how perfect, wonderful, beautiful, strong, nice and absolutely decadent she smelled. It made him want to fucking puke. It made him rage over how this new alpha just swept his omega off of his feet, how she got to hear him moan and how she was allowed to keep him forever. Forever was supposed to be Scott and Stiles. Forever had been promised to him. 

After their “break” Stiles had expected things to work out, because couples fought after all and he understood how Scott felt but it just never..happened. Stiles would text Scott everyday just a good morning and good night text, trying to give him space but at the same time letting him know that his alpha was still there, was still waiting. He never responded. Not once. At school it was like the alpha no longer existed to Scott, every time he tried to approach it was like the omega would simply disappear or in a few truly heartbreaking moments would simply walk past him, refusing to look at him. It made his instincts howl in grief. 

It came to a head one day when Stiles had had enough and simply just needed some answers. He approached Scott at his lunch table, the omega in a conversation with Danny and Jackson of all people and asked him quietly if they could talk. The omega just stared at the table and didn’t look at him. 

“Hey Stilinski, how about you fuck off? He doesn’t want to talk to you!” Jackson was sneering at him and Danny was glaring at him with a look of disgust in his eyes. 

Stiles glared right back and snarled “This doesn’t have anything to do with you so why don’t you mind your own fucking business!” Danny then stood up and rounded the table putting himself between Scott and Stiles, he crossed his arms and let out a low growl of dominance. 

“It’s our business if an aggressive alpha is threatening an omega. How about you just walk away now Stiles?” 

Stiles didn’t really understand what was going on but knew that this wasn’t something he wanted to escalate. He looked at Scott one more time but the omega was just staring at his tray, frozen with his face flushed a dark red. He tried one more time, “Scott...come on man, I’m just trying to understand what’s been going on!” This time Danny moved even closer to the alpha, crossed arms bumping into him pushing him a step back. 

“I said. Step. Back.” Danny was practically snarling at him and then he locked eyes with Stiles as if daring him to make a move. Stiles eyed the alpha critically, while he knew that he could win in a fight against most of the alphas in this school if he needed to, it wasn’t really something he want to do. He just wanted to know what his omegas deal was but it didn’t look like that was going to happen today. He let out a breath slowly and averted his eyes, showing Danny that he was backing off. Once Danny dropped his dominance stance slightly, Stiles backed up and turned around, hurrying out of the lunchroom. 

Stiles left the school entirely. He hopped in his Jeep and sped out of the parking lot and headed home. Once there he quickly ran up the stairs of his apartment building, unlocked his door and slammed it shut. He stood there for a minute and finally let the rage he was feeling take over. It washed through him like lava, the pent up anger at submitting to a lesser alpha fueling it to bursting. He dropped to his hands and let out a roar that shook his windows as he shook from the adrenaline that was pumping through him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment, I'd love to hear your thoughts. I have a spotify playlist for this fic so if you're interested, let me know


	3. I Oughta Get Over Myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Father and son bonding, slight smut, and a new character appears!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of these characters. Unbetaed and edited to the best of my ability. 
> 
> Title: Can't Lose by We Are Scientists

Being at his dad’s house was nostalgic and irritating at the same time. While Stiles loved his father, he didn’t like being in another alpha’s territory. It was different on neutral ground where there were the scents of different people all around, it didn’t feel like he was intruding on someone’s den. It made his hackles rise and it was absolutely infuriating to be a slave to his instincts. In the beginning, he had tried to live with his dad as long as possible, it was reasonable as there were some alphas that stayed in their parent alphas territory without being bothered but his instincts were simply too strong. The first night after they had moved Stiles to the new apartment he had cried, missing his dad and feeling for the first time like his childhood was over. Now, he could appreciate it for the freedom it was and he liked that everything in his den smelled like him- and for a while his would-be omega- it calmed his instincts to be home and know that he was safe. They still tried to have at least one dinner a week at his father’s, not quite wanting to let each other go yet, clinging to each other as the last piece they had of Claudia. 

It was tense tonight. Stiles could feel the weight of his father’s gaze as he took him in and could feel the concern there. It was understandable because the alpha knew what his father was seeing, had seen it himself when he looked into the mirror. His eyes now had permanent dark circles from the sleep he was loosing and he was rapidly losing weight, his appetite all but disappearing due to the stress coming from a lack of omega pheromones. His hair was a greasy mop anymore and he’s sure he didn’t smell the best. He clenched his fists- nails bitten down to the quick- under the scrutiny and waited for the older alpha to say something. 

“Stiles....” His dad seemed at a loss for words, his eyes full of sadness as he looked at his only son. “You look...unwell like you haven’t been taking care of yourself. When’s the last time you went to the clinic?” Just as there were clinics for omegas to get their doses of alpha pheromone, the same existed for Alphas, usually staffed by older professional omegas that either never mated, were infertile, or had lost their mates. Stiles hated the clinic. Every time he went it felt like cheating and he just couldn’t work past it, even if Scott had made it crystal clear that he was no longer the alpha’s potential mate by getting mated to someone else. Stiles knew it was irrational and that it was just part of the heavy possessiveness that ate him up inside. Being a pack alpha fucking sucked and not for the first time, Stiles wished his instincts just weren’t so strong. Well, time to lie. 

The alpha schooled his features into his patented self deprecating smile, “Ah, Dad, I’m fine. Just a little too many video games and not enough sleep but I mean those zombies won’t kill themselves ya know?” 

His dad just stared at him, clearly knowing he was being bullshitted but seeming to not want to get into it right then. He just sighed and gave his son a pat on the shoulder before squeezing a little firmly. “You know that you can talk to me about anything right? I know that I don’t have as strong of instincts as you but...I’m still an alpha with experience. I know that the situation with Scott was tough on you, so if you need me, just tell me.” 

Stiles swallowed down the guilt of making his dad worry, he didn’t like stressing him out like this when the older alpha already worried about him like it was a second job. He just widened his smile and tried to sound even more convincing, “Dad, really I’m okay. I’m going to the clinic later this week. Now, how about we eat those burgers huh? Before they reanimate and run away?” 

The burgers were good and to keep the peace, Stiles didn’t even give his dad a dirty look when he saw the man had gotten a double. \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

_Stiles loved hearing Scott moan, the way his voice went high and needy, breathy with exertion. His skin gleaming and slick with sweat, tinted his signature rosy blush. There were very few things that Stiles had experienced in his life that were better than the omega’s tight pussy and right now he couldn’t remember a single one._

__

__

_Scott was face down with his knees on the edge of the bed, head to the side with his shoulders touching the mattress. Stiles held him here with a hand to the back of his neck as he pounded his cock in and out of the wet heat. The omega’s thighs trembled as he let out a high pitched whine._

__

__

_“Alpha please, don’t st- ahhh” The omega lost his words as his body clenched and shook through orgasm. The pressure on the alpha’s dick was exquisite and all too soon he felt the base of his dick start to swell and his gums start to ache as his fangs threatened to drop._

__

__

_“Fuck, Baby, you’re so good, my omega, so perfect for me, “ Stiles pulled his cock out of the omegas slick cunt and gripped it with his free hand, stroking it and squeezing the base of his knot. Soon, his knot was hard and swollen, with three more strokes he rumbled low and primal as his release ran through him hot and fast. painting lines of thick cum over his omegas pert and perfect ass._

__

__

__

__

Stiles woke up with his sheets twisted around his body, the fabric damp with sweat and sticky with cum. He groaned and turned his head to look at his alarm clock and immediately groaned. He turned his head back and lifted his head to slam it back into the pillow. It was just his luck, waking up 5 minutes before his alarm. He briefly contemplated just laying there until the alarm went off but remembered that he was supposed to be semi-responsible and sat up to drag himself out of bed. It was going to be a shit show today, he could feel it in his bones \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

By the time he got to school he was in a foul mood, not that he usually wasn’t but today was especially rough. For some reason everything just seemed to set his nerves on fire, normally it was easy to block out the extra sounds and scents but it’s been getting harder and harder for him to control. Too many omegas with heavy perfumes and colognes and loud jock alphas roughhousing and braying with laughter as they dicked around in the halls. The alpha took a moment at his locker to just...gather himself the best that he could, deep breathing was a thing that was supposed to work right? He took the deepest breaths that he fucking could as he made a futile attempt to stop the slight trembling in his hands. 

By the time he pulled himself away from his locker to gather his books and head to homeroom the bell had rung and hallways had officially emptied. 

“Fuck it,” he murmured to himself, after all, it’s not like one more tardy is gonna make that much more of a difference. 

He took one more steadying breath and made his way down the hallway, not really in a hurry but going just fast enough that a passing teacher wouldn’t think he was trying to skip out. He got to homeroom and had his had on the door before he paused, his slightly enhanced hearing catching the not so quiet conversation in the room. 

“Anyone know if Stilinski is here,” asked his homeroom teacher, trying to take roll. 

No one said anything and she moved on, calling the next name on the list. Meanwhile, another conversation continued in the row closest to the door. 

“Maybe the creepy fuck finally decided to off himself.” 

“One can only hope. I mean, I don’t even get why he still bothers to show up” 

The two people were douchebags from the lacrosse team that Stiles hadn’t bothered to remember the names of but hated all the same. Stupid jocks that didn’t know their head from their ass and though that the fact they had knots meant that they were God’s gift to humanity. He stood there for a second, pride demanding that he go in anyway but logic knowing that the tenuous grip that he had managed on his instincts earlier was already paper-thin. He really didn’t want to fight today and at this point, he didn’t know how much longer he could hold it back. Making the decision he turned around and stalked towards the locker room. 

Making sure to avoid detection by teachers and hall monitors was something that the alpha was getting pretty good at. Between skipping class and needing to escape to cool down, he had quickly learned the best routes for escaping to the football field, which was further away than the lacrosse field and much less monitored (why they needed two whole fucking fields, Stiles didn’t know, but it was generally accepted that somebody’s rich parents were behind it) making it the perfect spot for him to just...chill. He made his way across the grounds and climbed up the bleachers to take his customary morning nap on the floor between the benches near the top row. 

He was there 3 hours later, playing candy crush with his flannel balled up as a pillow when his day decided to get decidedly worse. He lifted his head slightly when he caught the sounds of someone else climbing the bleachers. He held himself still as he listened closely trying to parse out whether or not he was going to have to try to figure out an excuse as to why he was there. The footsteps came closer and with it they brought a smell that made him tense even further. An omega. Stiles swore softly as he sat up, hoping to beat a fast retreat before he had to interact. Plus, if he moved away first, he wouldn’t have to be accused of lying in wait. 

He was too late it seemed. As soon as he sat up and looked down the aisle, the omega at reached the top where he was at froze, foot on the last step as they locked eyes. The omega was about 5’5, the average height for an omega, and maybe a little too skinny. Pale skin and chin-length dirty blonde ringlets framed a sharp, angular face with big, blue eyes. Stiles thinks he’s seen the omega around before and couldn’t quite remember the name (Ivan?) but was pretty sure he was in his poli-sci class. The kid looked scared like he wasn’t quite sure if he should turn around and run away. It made something in the alpha’s stomach clench, the thought that an omega would be afraid of him. He didn’t know why things like that still upset him, it had pretty much been the norm for him since the beginning of the year. 

It was starting to piss him off actually. 

” What the fuck are you looking at?” He was fucking pissed, why couldn’t he enjoy one moment of fucking peace? The alpha sat the rest of the way up and grabbed his bag before hauling himself to his feet. Before the omega had a chance to reply he turned away and headed down the aisle before hurrying down the bleachers. Fuck it, he decided, he’s already missed half of the day, he might as well head home. He hurried across the field to the parking lot and before he could even see his car someone shouted at him. 

“Stilinski! Where the hell do you think you’re going?” 

Stiles stopped and threw his head back letting out a frustrated groan because of course the coach just had to be out on the field and of course he just happened to see him and OF FUCKING COURSE nobody could leave him the fuck alone. The alpha turned around and glared at Finstock who was marching towards him looking for all the world like he was going to read him the riot act. Stiles didn’t know if it was the fact that there was another alpha rapidly approaching his personal space or the fact that the whole goddamn day had just been hard but at that moment he had very much just reached his limit. 

As soon as Finstock got with arms distance of him, an absolutely feral snarl was ripped from his chest that sounded like a fucking Harley. Finstock froze at the sound before he frowned and straightened. 

” Now I don’t know who you think you’re snarling at boy but let me tell you-” he started, but Stiles was done with today. 

” You! I’m snarling at you, so back the fuck up and let me leave!” Stiles glared at his teacher, daring him to move. 

Some indeterminable amount of time later, Stiles woke up in the nurse's office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all of the kudos and comments! This chapter was hard to write, I've been busy with protesting and it's been hard to get in the right headspace, I hope I did alright for you guys. Keep the comments coming, I love to answer questions!


	4. Honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac likes to watch and sometimes Laura gets to be an alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know it's been a while! I apologize. Being active in your community takes up a lot of time. This chapter isn't as long as I would've liked but it felt like a good place to stop when I was looking at my outline. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Chapter title: Honey by Eryn Allen Kane

Rooftops were a highly underrated resource. There weren’t a lot of people that looked at them so they afforded a decent amount of privacy. Privacy was a privilege that many weren’t aware that they had until it was taken away, but for some like Isaac that craved it with a desperation, they were very much aware of the various places it could be found. 

Isaac wasn’t afforded the notion of privacy, so much so that he sought it out every time he was away from home in a way that some might consider desperate. He couldn’t say that they were wrong. He was desperate. The moments that he was alone were the only times that he could pretend that he wasn’t and the only time that he could dream. After all, you couldn’t escape reality when you were on the ground, touching the earth. 

The omega sighed and took one last drag of his cigarette, burning the edge of the filter before flicking it off of the rooftop to the parking lot below. His ROTD- roof of the day- was the his favorite. It was the top of the small bookstore nestled between the Howling Bean Cafe and the seedy little check cashing place run by a big greasy man named Dale. Dale was nice, if a little strange. 

He leaned back against his spot, a metal air conditioning unit, and resumed his watch of the apartment building across the street. It was a complex for underage alphas that couldn’t live in their family units anymore and it was quite interesting. Mostly because of a single occupant that was speeding into the parking lot at that moment in a beat up powder blue jeep. It was a strange choice of vehicle for an alpha in Isaac’s opinion. 

Isaac didn’t know what it was about Stiles that made him want to watch him but watch him he did. The alpha was tall and lanky, broad in the shoulders with a nest of brown hair that curled around his ears. 

He was handsome, Isaac couldn’t deny that but it wasn’t in the classic alpha-y way that so many jocks in their school possessed. The male alphas tended solid walls of muscle and the females built like a brick shit house. While this alpha certainly had the height he was built with lean sinewy muscle like a swimmer. His long legs tended to make him look clumsy with the way he ambled to the back of his jeep to pull his groceries out. 

Isaac watched a lot of alphas, at first to assure himself that the hell he was living was universal and not his own personal brand and then later when that was proven incorrect, morbid curiosity. Stiles Stilinski was his favorite. \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Meanwhile in the Howling Bean Cafe: 

“Derek! Get your ass out here and help me with this stock!” 

Laura was running on her last thread of patience and the fact that she still had to put away the stock that came in that morning was not making it any better. 

When she had imagined owning her own business, she had imagined having much more...competent employees. Instead, she was stuck with employing half of her family that took advantaged of the fact that she would never fire them under the threat of incurring the wrath of her still very much domineering alpha mother. Some days she really curses the fact that she gets along with her mother and wasn’t forced to move out early like her peers. 

She let out a the sigh of any young alpha having to deal with extraordinarily lazy younger siblings and tried again. 

“Derek! I swear to GOD if you don’t get out here, that you’re going to be cleaning the ovens by hand for the next month! And I’m not making ANY apple fritters!” 

Finally, a muffled thud and the squeak of the office door sounded through the small cafe as her younger brother finally made an appearance, his full eyebrows scrunched down in an impressive glower. 

“You know mom said you’re not allowed to hold pastries hostage when trying to get me to help with work anymore.” 

Laura scoffed and shook her head, long auburn hair flipping over her shoulder as she shoved a box into his chest. “I wouldn’t have to resort to such underhanded tactics if any of my deadbeat relatives actually came to work and you know, worked” 

Derek grumbled something about “bullheaded asshole alpha sisters” and dutifully carried the box to their walk in freezer. 

Laura took a moment to smile at her little brother as she watched him walk away. As much as she liked to complain, she was just happy to see him doing anything at all. For a long time, their family had thought Derek’s spirit to be completely broken. After what happened with Kate Argent (the fucking disgusting little bitch), Derek had completely retreated into himself. He hadn’t spoken for over a year, isolating himself into his small attic bedroom, jumping at the slightest unexpected sound. She couldn’t really blame him, almost getting burned alive by a crazy alpha that wouldn’t take for an answer would do that to anybody. 

Slowly but surely she could see the old Derek coming back. The alpha didn’t think he would ever be the cocky sarcastic little shit that he had been before but she couldn’t say that she minded. Just having him participate in the world again was good enough for her 

Shaking herself from her brief reminiscence she moved to talk the trash bags out, heading towards the back of the kitchen and let herself into the alley behind the shop. As she opened the door she heard the familiar screech and clang of the fire escape. She grinned as she saw the young omega hurrying down it. 

“Hey Isaac, it’s been while since I’ve seen you!” 

Issac finished his descent and gave a shy smile back at her. The young omega didn’t look any better than the last time she had seen him. His ever present dark circles seemed even more prominent on his gaunt but still pretty face. His wheat colored curls seemed longer since the last time she saw him, his shoulders even skinnier. The alpha didn’t know much about Isaac or his home situation but any alpha worth their knot would be worried about him. 

When they had first met, the poor thing had run away from her, the fear obvious in his eyes. Over the last year they had become what could be tentatively described as friends although he and Derek had a friendship that would always remain a complete mystery to her. Laura, however, had a different kind of relationship with him. 

“It’s a good thing I caught you, “ she continued “I just got finished making a fresh bath of your favorite muffins.” 

Isaac was extremely food motivated and tended to relax significantly when there was food on the table. 

He brightened instantly, and looked at her hopefully. 

“Orange cranberry?” he asked. 

Laura let out a loud laugh, “Yes, Isaac. Orange cranberry.” 

Sometimes, Laura loved owning a bakery. Times like these, where she got to take care of someone who would never otherwise let her do it, was one of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always leave a kudos if you like it and comments are always welcome and appreciated

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, going forward chapters will be MUCH longer! Please leave a comment and kudos, I'd love to hear your thoughts!


End file.
